Various display devides have already been proposed for automatic gear boxes.
Proposals have been made, for example, for mechanical display devices including an index or flag which is displaced by a cable connected to an active member of the gear box. However, such mechanical devices do not give full satisfaction because the active member connected to the control cable is displaced inside the gear box with a non-uniform pitch, and as a result the index or flag is displaced on the dashboard through corresponding non-uniform steps.
Proposals have also been made for electrical display devices comprising a plurality of light-emitting cells controlled by respective associated switches which are themselves controlled by the active member of the gear box. This arrangement provides a display by means of cells which are at a uniform pitch. However, it suffers from the drawbacks of being expensive and bulky.
The object of the present invention is to avoid the drawbacks of the above-mentioned display devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device suitable for defining the position of an automatic gear box using a regular pitch and under proper control of a control member which is itself displaced at a non-uniform pitch.